Blossom's last words
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: 2 years after the battle. 2 years since she seen him. 2 years since he seen her. blossom tried to find someone and gets a gift in return. Reds, no blue or greens


**Ok guys this isnt zoe! I'm her older sister Shana! not really name but thats my name to you guys! ok first story soo be nice**

**brick if u am!**

**brick:shana doest own PPG or the RRB **

**shana:enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom P.O.V<strong>_

I walk down the street of the city that was once called Townsville. I look around to see the ruins of my once beloved city, my hometown. I pass by the old library I used to go all the time. I loved to read books there. The librarian was nice and old. She used to get new books just for me. I sigh.

"_That was in the past, keep walking"_ I thought

And I did continue my walk. I didn't stop to look at the other old memories. Not even when I passed Townsville Hall. Or whats left of it. I was looking for something, _someone._ A certain person I haven't seen in about 2 years. It will be a long search, so I am as well tell you what happened. About 2 years HIM and the other villains decided to conquer Townsville. They all banded together and attacked the city. My sisters and I, as usual, stopped them. What we didn't know was that Mojo and HIM was distracting us. They created an army of stone soldiers. We tried to fight them, but they just got back together like nothing happened. When we thought all hope was lost, the most unbelievable thing happened. The RowdyRuff Boys came and together (the Puff and Ruffs) and defeated the army and the villains. But when the fight was over the Ruffs were gone. I saw a note. It was from Brick.

I sigh again.

I take out the note from my left pink jacket pocket and read it aloud.

_Dear Pinky,_

_I know your all like "why did we help you?" Easy. My brothers and I got two timed by the stupid monkey and the drag queen lobster. And to let you know, your sisters and you won't see us ever again. _

_Love your favorite red Ruff,_

_Brick_

_P.S _

_I wanted to say this for a long time…_

_I love you Pinky._

The last shocked me. I never knew he had feeling too. Yes I did love Brick. Sue me. I put the note away and take a deep breathe. This was it.

"Brick I know you're here somewhere. Don't try to fool with me. I'm smarted then to think you don't come here."

I looked around and waited. Hoping that he'll show up. But that was a fantasy. A crazy, stupid one.

"Brick, please come out. I know you're here! This is a joke or a prank. I want you and your brothers to come and live with me and my sisters. No jokes even." It said more like a plead then a command. I sighed for the 3rd time.

What was I thinking? Would he possible just come out and we all live in a normal, happy life?

I frown.

I wasted my time. I flew all the way to Megaville to here just to think Brick will come out and say the 3 magic words I hope he would say.

_Crash._

My eyes go wide and I smile. I turn around, my hair whipped to my side. Could that be him! My happiness didn't last long. It was only a cat that pushed a toy truck.

"_Get a hold of yourself blossom!"_

I frown.

"Fine Brick! Be like that!" I yelled to the skies. This was just not my day.

_**Nobody P.O.V**_

Blossom turns around and starts to float away. She wasn't aware of the blood-shot red eyes watching her with interest. His signature smirk painted of his face like always.

"_If she loves me back she could hear what I'm thinking"_ He thought looking at the retreating form at the red haired beauty.

"_Testing, 1..2..3…Blossom if you can hear me…I love you" _he waited a couple seconds.

"_Blossom I love you"_

Blossom stopped and looked at the direction of the red haired boy. The boy freezes, scared at what may happen.

The pink Puff is shocked but then she smiled. The boy is confused.

"_I love you too"_ he heard a soft voice, but couldn't catch the words. But the next sentence he can hear perfectly and he smiled at it. It was the last words he will hear from his true love.

"_I love you too Brick"_

He watched her leave. All that was left of her that proved she was here was her pink streak of light.

Brick smiled and flied off to the forest. To his home. His perfect home.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what u think! review plz!<strong>


End file.
